<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say yes by HarDlineEve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559113">Say yes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve'>HarDlineEve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现实向|</p><p>希望你向我伸出手 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  金泰亨最近很喜欢把“结婚”挂在嘴边，休息的时候就去跟成员开玩笑，“柾国啊，你打算什么时候结婚？”弟弟被他搞得脸上红一阵白一阵，怒气冲冲地吐出一句“我又没有人可以结。”朴智旻调侃，“是泰亨自己想要结婚了吧？”金泰亨不置可否的样子，托着下巴点头，我当然想了。</p><p>  他刚去参加过朋友的婚礼。是从小一起泥地里打着滚长大的朋友。二十年前还用手背擦鼻涕的小男孩如今站在教堂的最中央，用婚戒套住新娘的无名指，说“我愿意”。金泰亨想，那句“我愿意”好神奇，让说的人放弃自由，听的人红掉眼眶。</p><p>  金硕珍从外面进来，拿着药棉和创可贴。金泰亨从地上爬起来，重新在板凳上坐好。他穿的裤子松松垮垮，金硕珍蹲在他面前，细心地帮他挽起裤腿，然后低头用药棉消毒他脚上的伤口。</p><p>  “你怎么不问珍哥？”田柾国说。</p><p>  金泰亨正看着金硕珍的头顶发呆，突然间被他吓了一跳，迷迷糊糊地说“问什么？”</p><p>  “问哥打算什么时候结婚，有没有结婚对象啊？”</p><p>  话音刚落成员们开始起哄，七嘴八舌的，说珍哥一定有偷偷交女朋友啦，有见过珍哥发短信的时候傻笑啦，珍哥和那个女团的…好像很熟甚至都加了人家的kakao……</p><p>  金硕珍倒是没说什么，只是轻轻用药棉又蹭了蹭那个伤口，小声问“泰亨，还疼不疼？”金泰亨摇头，金硕珍才撕开创可贴贴上去，然后帮他放下裤腿，说等下小心点。金泰亨站起来，脸有点红，他朝其他的哥哥弟弟嚷嚷说珍哥才没有和女生谈恋爱。幸好这句话被忽略了。但金硕珍听到，抬起手臂，手指插进他头顶乱蓬蓬的小卷毛中间胡乱地摸了几把。</p><p>  珍哥当然没有在和女生谈恋爱，因为在跟珍哥谈恋爱的人是我呀。金泰亨几乎要举起手回答其他人的问题，可是又想到哥哥再三嘱咐过他不要露馅了，只好委屈地噘着嘴站回到金硕珍背后，可怜兮兮地把下巴重重磕在哥哥肩膀上。</p><p>  晚上七个人不约而同地留下来通宵，后半夜实在坚持不住，郑号锡让大家多少睡两个小时，成员们才松懈下来，三三两两地躺在地上。金硕珍实在太累了，他本来想着要跟金泰亨说点什么话的，但是躺下之后立刻就昏睡过去。再后来被成员起夜的脚步声惊醒，他侧了侧头，看见金泰亨离他很近，整个人都缩着，一只手抓着他身上毯子的一角。</p><p>  “泰亨？”</p><p>  金硕珍转过来。灯很黑，他毫无顾忌地伸手拥抱身旁的男友。</p><p>  金泰亨没睡，他被金硕珍抱住还下意识要躲。金硕珍只好又来搂紧他的腰，把整张脸都埋进他颈窝里，说泰亨，现在没关系的。金泰亨这才舒展开来，他低头刚好舔到金硕珍的耳朵，声音很低，也好听：“那可以跟哥接吻吗？”</p><p>  金硕珍没拒绝，于是金泰亨亲过来，手也不老实的到处乱摸，金硕珍被弄得浑身发软，还要忍住不要喘得太大声。他们靠得太近了，金硕珍肚子被金泰亨用下面顶着，他实在怕对方会在这里上他，于是伸手拽住了金泰亨的腰带。金泰亨被勒了一下，暂时停下了动作，他也有点喘，咬着金硕珍的上唇含糊地问，金硕珍，你干什么？</p><p>  “怕你憋不住——”金硕珍又拽一下：“耍流氓。”</p><p>  金泰亨咬着嘴唇轻笑，把手伸下去摸金硕珍的手，很暧昧的从指缝间把自己的指头一根一根插进去。金硕珍抖了一下。他被引导着，沿着腰带一直往上摸，直到解开那个圆环，然后手指被迫探进对方的裤子里，摸到令他脸红心跳那滚烫的一团。</p><p>  硕珍，硕珍……好想你啊。好喜欢你。</p><p>  金硕珍想让他闭嘴，想说我没力气了，想把手抽出来。可是金泰亨按着他，单手把腰带一圈一圈缠到他手腕上。其实也没有太大的束缚力，但却在心理上把他缠紧了。金硕珍只好帮金泰亨肉贴肉地打。他脸皮薄，手上握着弟弟的东西，整个人像是被操透了，烫得不行。最后被射了满手的精液，连着细瘦的手腕都一起色情地沾上斑斑点点。金泰亨给金硕珍解开绑着他的腰带，金硕珍在旁边扯了几张纸，帮金泰亨擦完下面又擦自己的手。</p><p>  金泰亨像只大型挂件抱住金硕珍，金硕珍还在帮他弄裤子，然后系腰带，抱怨说你是不是没有我生活不能自理？金泰亨厚着脸皮说，当然是啦，如果没有阿珍，我就不能活了。</p><p>  金硕珍叹了口气，说“泰亨，你还睡不睡觉了？”现在外面已经有点泛起亮光，白天快到了。金泰亨摇摇头。于是金硕珍用气音说，那我们出去坐坐。他想站起来，结果腿一软差点又一屁股坐到地上，被金泰亨单手扶住腰。</p><p>  金硕珍想金泰亨真的长大了，骨骼越来越舒展，身材也越来越有成熟男人的味道，他每次抱着都觉得可靠。可是从另一种角度来看，其实泰亨这些年又没怎么长大过。怎么说呢。</p><p>  他们坐在走廊拐角的休息区，那里不禁烟，但是没有人抽。</p><p>  金泰亨先坐下的，他拉金硕珍坐到怀里来。金硕珍挑了个舒服的位置，伸手挠他的下巴，还在那里亲了一下。</p><p>  “一点都没睡？”</p><p>  “没有，”金泰亨拿了一罐可乐：“一直在看哥睡觉。”</p><p>  “怪吓人的……你别总喝碳酸饮料了。”</p><p>  “好喝嘛。”</p><p>  “对牙齿不好，对身体也不好。”</p><p>  金泰亨刚打开拉环，金硕珍就把他手里的饮料拿走。金泰亨本来想撒娇的，结果耳边不知道为什么又回响起参加婚礼时教堂的钟声。他想起新郎在婚礼结束之后来跟他拥抱，他调侃地说了一句以后就有人管了哦，新郎说，对啊，真好。</p><p>  啊。</p><p>  金硕珍掐了下金泰亨的脸，说你生气了吗？然后把饮料递给他，“要你少喝，也不是不能喝，宝贝……”金泰亨没接，金硕珍把可乐放到一边，抬手捧住他的脸：“怎么啦？”</p><p>  “硕珍哥……”</p><p>  金泰亨抓住金硕珍的左手，金硕珍莫名其妙地看着他，然后他突然摊开一直紧紧攥住的另一只手，掌心里躺着一枚银色的拉环。金硕珍咳了两声，脸红起来。他本来不觉得有什么，换做是别人，就算再浪漫也充其量是回归了过家家时的童心而已。</p><p>  可是金泰亨不一样，他整个人都在温柔的发光，模样虔诚得像是他们现在真的站在教堂——黎明的曙光是水晶墙壁，穿过走廊的风声是音乐，易拉罐是司仪的托盘，拉环是独一无二的婚戒。</p><p>  金硕珍觉得自己在发抖，他咬住嘴唇，一句话都说不出。金泰亨拿着拉环，不对，是拿着戒指，他更紧张，连无名指都对不准，最后还是金硕珍自己主动往前伸手穿了过去。</p><p>  金泰亨说，硕珍哥，然后握着金硕珍手腕的指头开始发抖。他好像在措辞，样子可爱又可怜。金硕珍想他无非是在纠结这个时候要问“可以嫁给我吗”还是说一句搞笑的“愿不愿意娶我”。</p><p>  金硕珍觉得会因为这种事情苦恼的泰亨对他来说好珍贵。</p><p>  “好啊。”</p><p>  金硕珍反手握住金泰亨的手，从指尖摸到指根，十指紧扣。拉环很尖锐地划破金泰亨的指头，出了一点血。金硕珍慌张地想要放开，却被金泰亨更用力地握住。</p><p>  他笨拙地蹭蹭那个拉环，他说哥哥，你知道这是什么吗？</p><p>  金硕珍抽出手，又拿了一瓶可乐，拉开拉环的声音突兀地成为这场婚礼最后一声钟响。他抓住金泰亨左手的无名指，一鼓作气地戴上去。这算在心里念完了誓词。</p><p>  “不是婚戒吗？”他说得那么理所当然，以至于金泰亨看着他，以为他在开玩笑。可是金硕珍好认真地拨开他的刘海，说泰亨，我愿意。金泰亨想哭，被金硕珍捧住脸强行仰起头。“不能哭哦，你哭了我也要哭的，但我现在不想。”</p><p>  天已经彻底亮了，金泰亨又想到那句“对啊，真好”。他使劲揉了揉眼睛，鼻头红通通。说硕珍哥，我决定以后不喝可乐了。</p><p>  金硕珍已经习惯了他思维天马行空，于是摸摸他的头，说当然好啊，泰亨。</p><p>  当然好啊，泰亨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>